bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:McJeff/Archive10
Archive 1 *Archive 2 *Archive 3 *Archive 4 *Archive 5 *Archive 6 *Archive 7 *Archive 8 I will try to answer your questions ASAP. However, sometimes I read one, don't feel like responding right then and there, and then forget about it. If I "ignore" you for more than 2 days, just ask me again. Or ask Dan. Hello! It's me again and I was just wondering if you play any online games? I play a few aqnd it would be cool if some of us from the bully wiki got together on it and spread the word, yeah? What do you think? by the way learned 4 tildes!!! :) Sheldon Rox 20:50, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Ok Never mind.-Sheldon Rox- Shudder That kid Joseph G has got some serious problems! Yeesh! Sheldon Rox 21:54, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :Yup, that's why he's been blocked for a week. Mc (talk) 21:54, November 9, 2009 (UTC) trash can petey You should add on the bullying page that petey is the only student to get out of a trash can. Sheldon Rox 22:00, November 9, 2009 (UTC) What.. I need your help. I have a rather old copy of Bully so some of the dialog skips and I was wondering if you know what Wade and/or Tom say when you spit on them as it will not play the dialog. Thank you and have a nice day. Sheldon Rox 21:58, November 10, 2009 (UTC) I was wondering.. Are you the one who started this wiki? If you did when did you? -Sheldon Rox- :Nah, I didn't start it. A guy named Megabuster asked for it to be created, but he never edited it even once. Dan got promoted to bureaucrat by the admins of Wikia Central because he was the only one working here, he brought me over to help and promoted me a couple months later. Mc (talk) 20:57, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Frustration Sucks I keep typing in the stuff for the youtube video but it won't work. What should I do? Sorry for getting on your nerves so much.Sheldon Rox 22:03, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Thanks!!! Thanks man! I owe you one!!! Sheldon Rox 22:12, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Haha. Looks like you got a fan dude. Anyways he is on the outside looking in FOREVER. Dan the Man 1983 01:45, November 20, 2009 (UTC) :LoL. What a tard. Mc (talk) 03:21, November 20, 2009 (UTC) why? why did you delete my my info on the Fighting page for? not very nice when u spend 2 hours finding all the info of the game and come back the next day too find its all been deleted by YOU i want a good awnser for what you did or i may delete some of your things :Answered on your talk page. Mc (talk) 13:35, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Hey dude. Happy Thanksgiving my American friend. Dan the Man 1983 15:13, November 26, 2009 (UTC) There is a Problem Somebody has vandalized the Mr. Matthews page. It says hi my name is max pillard. my favorite color is green. i will be very very strictly. Everything else has been deleted. About my last comment, someone made another page of Mr. Matthews and named it max pillard and did all the rest as i said above. Gravyv321 Barf! Dude. I appriciate that you take time to help me with this stuff. You are sooooooo AWESOME!!! -Sheldon Rox- Because I use an IP when I'm at school because they have some sort of block that keeps me from logging on. If I'm at the library I use my name. -Sheldon Rox- Character Template Why not you make a character template that includes name, picture, age (or D.O.B), location e.t.c. It will make the wiki look more organized :) :I tried that once. Couldn't get the template to work. Mc (talk) 00:56, December 12, 2009 (UTC)